I've Never
by usamericangurl
Summary: Set after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies not Buffy. Buffy doesn’t want to be alone in her house, she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. Characters out of character AtS crossover FINISHED
1. And She Was Dead

**A/N: If you haven't seen The Gift you might be a little confused at first.**

I've Never…

And She Was Dead

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

"Buffy it's started"

Buffy turns to see the portal growing ever larger.

* * *

Down below, Spike starts to make his way up the stairs.

* * *

"Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it will never stop." Buffy stares at Dawn in anguish. Tearfully Dawn states,

"You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood." Buffy gets a realization look on her face. She turns to the portal slowly.

As Spike sees the scene play out before him, he realizes Buffy's conclusion, as does Dawn.

Before Buffy could do anything, Dawn pushes her aside and heads for the portal. As Buffy staggers near the edge Spike catches her just in time for them to see Dawn throw herself into the portal. Spike turns to look at Buffy. Buffy looks aghast, puts her hand to her mouth as she realizes what just happened. Spike quickly puts his arms around her, as she stares in shock past his shoulder.

As Buffy and Spike make their way downstairs the rest of the group made their way around Dawn's dead body.

After what seemed like hours, Spike finally broke the silence, "Buffy, luv, I'm gonna get going the sun will be up soon."

Buffy turned to Spike with tears in her eyes, "Take me home." Spike just looked at her and gave her a nod. And without looking at anyone else they headed out of the construction site.

As the two blondes made their way to 1630 Rivelo Drive, Spike noticed Buffy starting to nod off as they walked. So he came to the conclusion of carrying her the rest of the way. With much to his surprise she didn't pull away, she didn't even say a word. She just fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Pretty Pink Dress

I've Never…

Pretty Pink Dress

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

* * *

Once back at the house, Spike carried Buffy up to her room. Inside her room Spike laid Buffy's sleeping figure onto the bed. As Spike made his way to the bedroom door he heard Buffy whisper, 

"Stay with me." Spike turns slowly to face her and nods. So he makes his way back over to the bed and climbs in next to her and wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Spike waking up early covered in blood gently shook the sleeping slayer next to him. As she awoke she turned her head to face her awaker. 

"Sorry to bother you, luv, but would you mind if I used your shower?"

"Yes." He just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, I mean yes you can use it."

* * *

After showering, Spike walks back into Buffy's room wearing nothing but a towel. Buffy now fully awake stares wide-eyed at the half-naked vamp before her. 

"See anything you like, ducks?"

"Not yet." Jokingly Buffy said.

Spike slowly moved his hands to the tucked part of the towel all-the-while smirking at Buffy.

"Don't you…"

But it was too late he already pulled the towel away from his body revealing his naked-self.

Buffy quickly pulled her hands to her eyes. "O God, I didn't see anything. Nothing at all. When I count to three, I'll wake up and none of the would…"

"So you dreamin' about me pet?"

"You wish and would you please cover yourself up."

"Fine, but my clothes are covered in blood. Do you have anything I can borrow?"

Buffy got up off the bed and walked to her closet. Jokingly she held up a short pink dress. Spike grabbed the dress and headed out the door.

"Back in a minute luv."

Buffy knew he was kidding about putting on the dress until he walked back into the room wearing it.

Buffy, mouth half gaped open, asked, "You are wearing underwear under that right?"

Spike half embarrassed answered, "No, not really. You wouldn't happen to have any I could borrow do you?"

Buffy let out a small laugh at the image of Spike wearing a pair of her underwear. She made her over to her dresser pulling out two thongs and showing them to Spike. "Would you like silk or lace?"

As Spike looked at the under garments in surprise he asked, "You're joking right?"

When Buffy shook her head no he said, "Silk."

She tossed her red silky thong into the vampire's hands. Spike just looked at it in disbelief and said jestingly, "Why not complete the outfit. Where are the pantyhose and big shoes?"

Buffy walked back to her dresser and pulled out an old pair of pantyhose then walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of 3 inch pink high heeled sandals. Buffy handed him the things and he walked back to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Spike came back into her room.

"Bleeding hell, Slayer, how in the world can you walk in these sodding things?" Buffy just looked at him in disbelief as Spike continued.

"These sodding pantyhose are riding up my arse and it doesn't help that this thong thing I'm wearing is like have a 24-hour wedgie."

Finishing Buffy started to laugh at him. "Buffy it isn't funny."

"Yes it is, you look ridiculous. All you need now is make-up to complete the look."

"No way in hell are you putting make-up on me, that I will not do."

"O come on you know you want to." Buffy said inching closer to him with a tube of dark pink lipstick.

"Now sit."

"NO."

"Fine." Buffy attempted to put it on but Spike took it from her and rubbed it all over her face.

"Ugh Spike, why'd you do that?"

"So, I wouldn't get it on me. Duh!"

"Whatever, now I'm going to get in the shower." Buffy started gathering her things.

"Hey pet, do I get to pick out your clothes." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.


	3. Reason To Celebrate

I've Never…

Reason To Celebrate

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

After a couple of minutes of going through Buffy's clothes, there was a knock at the door.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled.

"I'm still in the shower! Answer that for me, please!" So Spike stumbled his way down the stairs all-the-while mumbling to himself. As he opened the front door he hid behind it to shield himself from the sun.

Once he shut the door he turned, coming face-to-face with a laughing Xander.

"Why are you wearing…" Xander looked up and down Spike, "that?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of the ensemble!"

"Forget it. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Why are you here?"

"I came to check on Buffy, but instead I find a vampire in a dress."

"Excuse me but I didn't have any clothes to change into."

"Why did you take of your other clothes?" Xander asked raising his voice.

"For you information I took a shower here."

"Well now you're not, so you can leave."

"Sorry, but I think not."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Excuse me, but does sunshine ring a bell."

"Whatever Spike just go down to the basement and stay there."

"I don't have to."

"Well, you don't expect to stay up here and hang out with Buffy do you?"

"Actually I do." Buffy stated as she walked down the stairs in her pajamas with a towel on her head.

"You're kidding right?" Xander asked exasperatingly .

"No actually I'm not."

"You are actually planning on hanging out with this thing?" Xander asked pointing to Spike.

"Oi!" Spike shouted.

"You stay out of this okay? No body wants to hear what you think."

"Leave him alone Xander, if it wasn't for him I probably would have fallen off that tower yesterday."

"Oh, this is just a sympathy thing," Xander said the sound of relief in his voice.

"No it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know okay, now would you just stop it?"

"Okay, okay."

"So why did you come here in the first place?" Spike asked trying to get back into the conversation.

"A little less talk from the vampire in a dress!"

"Xander what did I just tell you?"

"Fine, okay, I just came here to check on you, but now I think I'll just leave."

"Maybe you should." Buffy reached for the door and held it open for Xander. After Xander left Spike just looked at Buffy and asked,

"Would you like me to help you brush your hair?"

* * *

After finding more reasonable clothes for Spike to change into, the two went and sat at her vanity table with Spike brushing her hair. There they sat in silence until Spike spoke up, 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me with the whole Xander thing."

"Aw, it was nothing." After finishing Spike set the brush down.

"I'm getting kinda hungry here pet."

"You must be it is like almost one O'clock. Hey why don't I go for a walk and get you some blood."

"Yeah, okay, it'll be good for you to get out some."

* * *

A couple of hours later Buffy walked through the door with two brown grocery bags. 

"Luv, I didn't need that much blood."

"Oh, I know. This bags yours and this one's mine."

"You need blood? Is there something you're not telling me?" Spike asked jestingly.

"This isn't blood it is beer."

"What's the celebration?"

"Nothing really."

* * *

A couple of drinks later. 

"You know I really enjoy having you around like this."

"Really, aw, I feel so special," Spike said mockingly.

"No really and I've been thinking about it all day. So I was wondering if you would like to you know, stay here awile."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, and I kinda don't want to be alone in this house all by myself."

"Well since you put it that way, sure I guess so."

"See now we have something to celebrate."


	4. Beer, Blood, and Pizza

I've Never…

Beer, Blood, and Pizza

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

* * *

Many hours later and many beers later Buffy and Spike were sprawled out on the couch. 

"My life sucks."

"What? No it doesn't."

"Yes it does ever since I first moved to Sunnydale. First it was Angel, I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him and then he leaves. Then when I try to go normal with Riley, he is involved in some kind of demon catching organization. Then when I finally realize I can love him he leaves me. Then a couple of months later my mother died and I love her more than anything."

Buffy stopped for a second to catch her breath and tried her best not to cry.

"Then the whole thing with Glory taking Dawn and then Dawn dieing…"

"Buffy just because those things happened doesn't mean your life sucks. Think about all the good things that have happened in your life."

"You know your right, and I've had some good things happen to me today."

"Like what." Spike asked curious to know.

"Well it was funny seeing you in that dress. You helped me today. You made me get my mind off of Dawn and it was a good day and now you are moving in and I got beer."

They both laughed.

"Buffy how many have you had."

"Oh I don't know. I lost count after the first six or seven."

"I think you've had enough." Spike tried to pull the beer out of her hand but she kept a strong grip.

"Fine, but we need to do something besides sit here and drink. It is getting kinda boring."

"Fine, how about a little game of truth or dare." Buffy suggested while reaching over Spike to get another beer.

"Fine. You go first."

* * *

"Okay, okay, your turn Buffy." 

"Fine. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Ok let me think for a second." Buffy laid her head down on Spike's shoulder.

"How many girls have you slept with since you were turned?"

Spike laid his head against the couch trying to think. "Don't judge me but I would have to say around 297."

"HOLY CRAP SPIKE. I've only slept with 3. You've slept with 294 more people."

"Well I am older than you."

"Yeah but only by a hundred years or so and still that is a lot of girls."

"Ok whatever, truth or dare."

"I'll be risky. Dare."

Now Spike had to come up with a really good dare for her. "I dare you to um… order a pizza..."

"Come on Spike that is way easy."

"If you let me finish. I dare you to order a pizza and when the delivery man comes you have flash him."

"WHAT? NO!"

"A dare's a dare, luv."

"Fine"

Spike watched Buffy dial the number to the pizza place. "Yes I would like to order one small cheese pizza."

* * *

Spike and Buffy were sitting on the couch waiting for the delivery man when all of a sudden they hear the doorbell. Buffy got up to answer the door and when she opened it she saw a girl instead. 

"Spike, what if it is a girl."

"Oooh even better, you have to do it anyway."

"Oh Crap." Buffy mumbled under her breath.

"That'll be $6.95."

Buffy handed her the money, lifted up her shirt for a few seconds, grabbed the pizza with a quick apology and slammed the door.

Buffy turned around to see a very cheerful Spike. "I'm so gonna kill you.

"Whatever you say sweetheart, but that was blood funny."

Buffy took the pizza to the couch and sat down followed by Spike.

"So truth or dare Spike."

"I'll probably regret it but dare."


	5. Sweet Revenge

I've Never…

Sweet Revenge

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

"Ha! Now for my revenge."

"Great I knew I would regret doing this."

"Oh! I got one."

"Well then let's hear it."

"You, Spike, must streak around the Bronze."

"What! Are you off your rocker!" "Well maybe but still 'a dare's a dare'." Buffy said mockingly.

"Fine, you bloody bint I'll do it."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, I run around the building once, and when I get back you'll have my clothes waiting behind that bush?" 

"Right."

"Well here goes nothing."

"Um…Spike?"

"Yes, luv?"

"The towel." Buffy stated pointing to the only thing Spike had to shield himself.

"Ah, right." Spike removed the towel and headed towards the crowd of people.

* * *

As Spike headed back to the bush hiding his clothes the screams seemed to just get louder. He quickly found the bush and ducked behind it, only to find that his clothes weren't there. So he stuck his head out into the street for any signs of Buffy. And it just so happened that he found her talking to some guy. Without thinking, he got out from behind the bush and made his way over to Buffy. 

"Hey luv." Spike said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Spike." Buffy said turning her head facing him, then back to the stranger. Then finally back to Spike with a shocked expression.

"SPIKE! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't actually know." Spike just smiled at the guy Buffy had previously been talking to. With that the stranger walked away. Still smiling Spike turns to Buffy asking,

"Um…where are my clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, you might want those huh?"

"Yeah, just a little." As they headed back over to the bushes Buffy leaned over and whispered into Spike's ear,

"By the way, nice ass."


	6. Bronzing With The Gang

I've Never…

Bronzing With The Gang

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

* * *

It was twelve O'clock the next day when Buffy awoke. She tried to sit up and when she did she regretted doing so. Buffy bolted to the toilet.

* * *

Spike awoke to the sound of Buffy throwing up. He made his way up the stairs into the bathroom to find Buffy with her head in the toilet. Spike slowly made his way towards Buffy. When he got to her he pulled her hair up away from her neck and put his free arm around her waist. When she finally stopped Spike pulled her up to her feet and she laid her head on his shoulder, 

"This hangover is really horrible."

"That's what you get for drinking so much."

"I know but it still sucks."

"Why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you up some soup." Spike led Buffy back to her bed and helped her get comfortable then headed downstairs to make her soup.

* * *

As Spike began to make his way back upstairs he heard a knock on the door. Once Spike opened the door he saw a very cheery Willow, 

"Hey Red what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I'm uh… kinda living here with, well, Buffy. I'm trying to take care of her, but anyway what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if she was wanting to come to the Bronze with us tonight and you can come too if you want."

"I'll go, but it just depends on how Buffy feels."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

"Well if you come we'll see ya there just don't forget to ask Buffy."

"I won't."

* * *

As Spike walked back into Buffy's room he handed her the soup. 

"Who was at the door?" Buffy asked eyeing him.

"That was Willow she wanted to know if you were up for the Bronze tonight with the gang."

"I guess, it will be nice to hang with everybody tonight."

* * *

When Buffy was finished getting ready her and Spike headed off to the Bronze. 

When they arrived they spotted the gang over at a table.

"Hey guys." Buffy greeted them.

"Oh, great Captain Peroxide is here."

"Xander," Buffy said to him with an evil look.

"Fine I'll behave, but Buffy really…"

"Oh. My. God." Some brunette said looking at Spike.

"Aren't you the guy who was running around naked here yesterday?" Buffy and Spike looked at each other then down at the ground.

"Yeah…that…um…was me."

"You did what?" Xander shouted aloud.

"It was a dare, and Buffy dared me to do it and we got drunk and yeah."

"Buffy you saw Spike naked?" Tara asked questioningly. Buffy turned bright red and looked at the ground.

"Okay let's take about something else. How about Buffy and Spike living together?" Spike not wanting to be apart of this conversation stood up and walked in front of Buffy,

"Care to dance luv?"

"Sure." Buffy said taking Spikes hand as he led them to the dance floor.


	7. Funky Monkey

**A/N: We know that the people are a little out of character but it is our fanfiction and we can do what we like. We know that Buffy should be grieving over Dawn but we don't like her so we just killed her off and forgot about her. Besides you really didn't see Buffy grieving over her mother.**

I've Never…

Funky Monkey

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

As they made their way to the floor the band began a fast beat song.

"Bands pretty good don't ya think?"

"I guess they're all right. I've heard better though."

"Well of course you've heard better you've been around for like one hundred and twenty years. And since when do you know how to dance?"

"Like you said, 'I've been around for like one hundred and twenty years."

"Since when does she dance with evil dead things?" Xander asked with distaste in his voice.

"Xander, it's just Buffy's way of dealing with you know what."

"I know she's going through some hard times right now, but getting drunk? That doesn't sound anything like the Buffy we know. And why does her way of dealing have to include Captain Peroxide of all things?"

"Why not? Spike, after all is quite ruggedly handsome." Anya commented.

"An? Excuse me, boyfriend sitting right here." Xander stated while pointing to himself.

"And besides he looks like a pretty good dancer to me." Anya said not really to anyone. Xander jus glared at the peroxide haired vampire on the dance floor.

"You call that dancing? I'll show you dancing." With that he grabbed Anya's wrist and pulled her to the music.

"I so hope he doesn't embarrass himself…more than usual that is." Will said to Tara while taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

"Poor Xander, he always let's his jealousy get the better of him." Tara commented, looking at Xander and Anya doing the monkey.

"Luv, I think the whelp over there is trying to impress you," Spike whispered to Buffy. When she looked over at Xander she had to really try hard to keep herself from laughing at him.

"Xander, will you stop! You're beginning to embarrass me, and will you slow down some? You're going to hurt yourself."

"Seriously, An, I'm not going to hurt myself," Xander said speaking a little too soon, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! I think I pulled a jive muscle."

"See I told you to slow down but does anyone listen to me? I think not."

"And the funky monkey claims another victim," Willow said with amusement from the spot she and Tara were dancing in.


	8. Amazed

**A/N: Just to let you know Mr. Mom by Lonestar is a fast beat song, and Amazed is a slow song. And anything in italics is lyrics.**

I've Never…

Amazed

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

After Xander's little accident, the gang all settled back around the table. They all sat at the table looking at each other trying to find a conversation. Buffy finally broke the silence,

"I'm getting kinda thirsty." Buffy said while getting up to head towards the bar, "Anybody want anything?"

"Nah, I still have my drink," Willow replied holding up her glass.

"What about you Tara?"

"Um, I guess, I'll have some water."

"Bud for me."

"Rum and coke."

"Are you going to need help luv?"

"Sure, thanks." Buffy replied while getting an evil look from Xander.

* * *

"Water for Tara, bud for Xander, and rum and coke for Anya," Buffy handed the drinks to their owners. As Spike sat down next to her he handed Buffy her Dr. Pepper. "So Buffy your birthday's coming up. Planning anything special?" 

"Not really, I was just planning on having you guys over."

"Why don't you invite Angel and his gang down for the weekend?" Tara said grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"I really wasn't planning on having that many over." Buffy replied while looking over at a tensed up Spike.

"Well I was kinda hoping you would say yes."

"Why's that Wills?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Well, we kinda, just a little, um, already did."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Xander and Spike questioned together.

"I invited them down. I didn't think that anybody would mind."

"It's okay, it's okay, I will be okay, everything will be OKAY." Buffy took a minute to breath before she spoke up again.

"Let's go home Spike."

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked through the front door all-the-while Buffy rambling on, 

"This was supposed to be a good night but instead it turns out to be pretty crappy. I was just supposed to hang with my friends and dance and what do I get? One dance that's it one! Then I try to have a nice conversation but instead of that I find out Angel is coming," Buffy went to sit on the couch.

"You are in such a bad mood just because you only got one sodding dance!"

"Just a little." Buffy said grumpily from the couch.

"Well then all you want is a sodding dance I'll give you a sodding dance." Spike said making his way to the stereo.

"Oo, oo, oo. Whatcha putting in?"

"One of my C.D.'s."

"What's the name of the C.D.?" Spike paused for a moment.

"One of my C.D.'s."

"Come on Spike tell me the author." Buffy begged.

"Fine, fine, fine, you sodding bint just don't laugh."

"I promise. Scout's honor."

"Yeah, right. Anyways it's Lonestar."

"Lonestar? Are they new?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure because I don't think I've ever heard of them before."

"Will you just shut up and listen to the bleeding music." Just then Mr. Mom by Lonestar started playing.

"Oh my god! This is country music!"

"Yeah so what." Spike said half embarrassed.

"I can't believe this. I thought I had had enough surprises for the day but this one I like because like now I get to laugh at you."

"Just shut up. I told you I would give you a dance so I'm giving you one now get your ass over here and dance."

"But it's country music," Buffy whined.

"Don't you go dissing my music now luv." At that the song ended and next Amazed started playing.

"May I have this dance ma-lady?" Spike asked bowing in front of Buffy offering her his hand. Buffy just giggled and accepted the extended hand.

"Why thank you kind sir."

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take _

Spike gently placed his hands onto Buffy's waist.

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Buffy reached up and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams_

Spike closed his eyes and pulled Buffy's body closer to him.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Spike opened his eyes and looked down at Buffy.

_Every little thing that you do_

Buffy feeling Spike's eyes on her moved her head to look at his face.

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

As their eyes met, Spike slowly started leaning forward.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

Their lips finally met for a small peck.

_The way you whisper in the dark_

"Buffy I love you."

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

"Upstairs?"

"Okay," Spike agreed.

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

The two made their way up the stairs.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Spike opened Buffy's bedroom door.

_Every little thing that you do_

They both walked through the threshold.

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Spike closed the door behind him.

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_


	9. After

I've Never…

After

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

It was early the next morning when Buffy woke up alone. Memories flashed through her brain from the previous night. The Bronze. Dancing with Spike. Her and Spike…Oh god…her and Spike didn't, did they? All of a sudden she hears the toilet flushing. Next Spike walked back into Buffy's room. NAKED.

"Mornin' luv." Buffy just looked at him and said nothing.

"Is everything okay?" Spike questioned nervously.

"I'm fine, fine, good, better than good. I'm fine."

"No your not. I can tell. You regret what we did?"

"No, I don't regret anything. Well maybe a little, but as much as I don't want to admit it by the way, I remember what happened last night and I'm the one who…who suggested that we…move it up here."

"Great, I should've known you were gonna be like this."

"I'm not that predictable and could you please cover yourself up." Buffy said while tossing him a pillow.

"Fine, I'll get my clothes and leave."

"Spike, you don't have to leave; besides the sun is out."

"I meant leave the room, slayer." Buffy tensed when he called her slayer instead of Buffy. Spike saw her tense up but just ignored it and walked to his room.

Later that night Buffy sat alone in the middle of her bed going over everything that had happened, in her head.

"_You regret what we did?"_

"_Maybe a little."_

"_I should have known you were gonna be like this." _

"_Fine I'll just get my clothes and leave."_

"_Spike you don't have to leave."_

"Wait a minute. I didn't want him to leave. I really didn't want him to leave. That's got to mean something, hasn't it?" Buffy asked herself, "I really should try to make things better between us. That's exactly what I am going to do." Getting up, Buffy made her way to the room that previously belonged to her mother and now Spike. Just before she got to knock on the bedroom door there was a knock on the front door. As she opened it she heard,

"Hello Buffy."


	10. Elmo

I've Never…

Elmo

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

* * *

"Angel." 

"Hello Buffy." After a couple of seconds of just standing at the door Cordy broke the silence.

"Not to be a pest but can we come in."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Buffy stood back to let them all in. Once they were all inside Angel spoke again.

"Buffy you know Cordy and Wesley, and this is Gunn and Fred."

"Hi, I've heard so much about you. And it's so cool to come down here and meet you. This place is nothing like L.A. I mean…"

"Fred calm down. So you're the slayer. That's pretty cool."

"Sometimes it is. Gunn right?" Gunn nodded in reply.

"Buffy don't mean to cause any more trouble but can we stay here for the weekend?"

"Sure, um, Fred and Cordy can have, um, D-Dawn's room, uh, if you two don't mind," pointing to Gunn and Wesley, "you can have the pull-out bed and Angel you can have my mom's room. Just, uh, give me a minute." Buffy said while heading up the stairs.

* * *

"I have to what?"

"Spike you are going to be sleeping in my room ON the floor so Angel can sleep in here."

"I'm not having Peaches sleeping in this room that is now mine. No way not gonna happen."

"Fine then, I guess you can sleep in the same bed as Peach-Angel. God damn it Spike you have me calling him that now." Spike just laughed at her. Buffy gave him a serious look.

"Spike stop now you sleep on the floor in my room or with Angel in here."

"Fine I'll sleep in your room." Spike grabbed a pillow and blanket and left.

* * *

As Spike walked out of the room he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"Peaches."

"Spike," he looked down at the blanket Spike was holding, "nice blanket, and cute ducks." Spike shot him an evil glare, "oh, also what in gods name are you doing?"

"I'm headed to Buffy's room so I can sleep."

"Oh, no you don't. Get the hell out."

"No you can't make me leave."

"Yes I can and who would want you here anyway."

"Maybe I do." They both turned to look at Buffy.

"Buffy are you crazy, this is Spike. He's done many horrible things in his time. He can't stay here."

"Angel, you don't know half the crap that has been going on around here. And if I recall Spike wasn't the only one who did bad things in his time."

"But Buffy…"

"What are you guys bickering about now?" Cordy asked coming towards them. Nobody said anything.

"Fine, well I'm going to bed so please be quite. Night Angel, Buffy, Spike." Cordy walked into her room and a second later the door re-opened,

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here? Last I saw you, you were torturing Angel for that stupid ring."

"Cordy shut up, we will talk about this later. Spike stays end of story." Buffy said while stopping off to her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Back in the hall the two vampires continued to argue.

"Spike, what did you do to Buffy?"

"I didn't do a sodding thing."

"Are ya sure about that?"

"Yes I'm bloody well sure."

"So you didn't get her drunk or anything?"

"No she's not drunk, well she was two nights ago but she isn't right now."

"Oh okay…wait you got her drunk?"

"Hey don't blame me she's the on who bought the beer."

"After you talked her into it."

"No I just asked her for blood."

"And she just happened to grab a beer instead?"

"No she went out to buy me some and she came back with the beer."

"Yeah, okay, I think I'll be going to bed now." Cordy said inching towards her temporary room.

"Night Cordy. And you didn't even try to stop her?" Angel asked turning back to Spike, but he wasn't there to hear.

* * *

"Hey, Wes?" Gunn asked downstairs.

"Hm?" Wesley answered.

"Who's Spike?"

"Spike? He is one of the most vicious vampires throughout the entire world. Why do you ask?"

"Well I think he's here in this house."

"What! You're joking right? I mean why would he? The Slayer lives here."

"No I am pretty sure Angel was just arguing with some one named Spike."

* * *

"Don't move!" was shouted by Wesley as he and Gunn came charging into Buffy's room with stakes and a crossbow.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Buffy yelled while pulling the covers up more.

"We've come to kill this evil fiend," said Wesley, pointing the crossbow at Spike.

"What the hell is going on in here? It better be important to be keeping me from my beauty sleep," Cordy asked a little annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing really just that Buffy has an evil vampire sleeping in her house," Gunn told Cordelia.

"Thank you at least someone agrees that this is just wrong." Angel complained coming in with just a towel around his waist. Everyone just stared at Angel in amusement.

"Love the towel Captain Forehead. The pink fish suit you."

"Shut up Spike, and don't call me that."

"Okay Peaches." Angel just glared at him this time, knowing it was pointless, "not that I'm not loving this but I'm not too comfortable with the crossbow being aimed at my chest."

"Yes and I'm not liking everyone gathered in my room."

"Now leave we will talk about this in the morning," Buffy added.

"But…"

"No buts Wesley."

"I know this is off the topic but weren't there five of you?" Spike questioned.

"Oh, Fred? She's out like a squirrel in the middle of a highway," Cordy answered. With that they all left.

"Thank god!" Buffy said flopping back down on her pillow, "I thought they would never leave."

"Did you see the towel? How could you not laugh at that?" Spike said with amusement.

"It was funny wasn't it?"

"Funny? Funny? It was bloody hilarious."

"Fine it was, quote, bloody hilarious, un-quote."

"Are you mocking me slayer?" Buffy rolled onto her side so that she could look down at Spike from her spot on the bed,

"Maybe. Whatcha gunna do about it?"

"Not a sodding thing."

"You're no fun."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I think you had a lot of fun with me last night."

"You're such a pig," Buffy claimed tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey watch it. You could have messed up the hair."

"Night Spike," Buffy said rolling back over ignoring his last comment.

"Night Buffy."

* * *

Later during the middle of the night Buffy appeared to be having a nightmare. And in her sleep she just so happened to fall of the bed and land on Spike's arm.

"Ow, bloody hell!"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Buffy apologized.

"And what the hell did you mean for happening?"

"Well actually I was expecting Elmo to eat me."

"What?"

"Oh my dream. Elmo was evil and he was gunna eat me."

"Well now he's not so you can climb back up there and get off my arm."

"Yeah, okay." Buffy said slightly disappointedly, making her way back up onto her bed and under the covers. But after laying there for a few minutes she spoke,

"Spike?"

"What?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Could you…well… maybe…I was thinking…"

"Spit it out slayer."

"Could you stay up here with me?"

"Why?"

"So Elmo doesn't come back."

"You're kidding right?"

"Well actually no I'm not," Buffy admitted.

"You're bloody hopeless," was all that Spike said climbing in the bed next to Buffy.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when everybody gathered in the living room.

"Okay Buffy why don't you explain everything that has been going on and why we shouldn't kill Spike right now?" Wesley questioned while taking a seat next to Angel on the couch.

"Look, Spike has a chip now and it keeps him from hurting any living thing. He is harmless and besides he helps patrol and…and he's been here help… you know it doesn't matter. He's here to stay and he's not evil so why don't you just leave him alone and don't bring this up again."

With that there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys!" Buffy exclaimed when she opened the door.


	11. A Sweet Secret

I've Never…

A Sweet Secret

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

As Xander and Anya made their way into Buffy's house Xander held up a white box. "I brought the cake."

"And I brought the beer." Anya stated holding up the grocery sack.

"Oh thank god. I could use some." Buffy said while taking the bag and box into the kitchen. Angel just followed behind her.

"Since when do you drink?"

"Angel, things change. I've changed. And if you don't mind I have guests to entertain." She said making her way back to the living room.

"So when's cake?" That was the first thing heard from Xander's mouth.

"Well, I guess now. Only if everybody agrees though."

"Come on everybody. Agree with it. I want cake!" Xander told everyone else.

"Okay cake it is."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Tara."

"No problem."

* * *

As the two made their way into the kitchen, leaving everybody to decide on entertainment Tara asked, "Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah, everything's great. Why?"

"It's just, you seem tense. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well I guess I am a little tensed up."

"Is it because of me and Willow inviting Angel down here?"

"No, no. It's not that. Well okay it is but it's not the only thing."

"I dunno it's complicated. I mean first he plays this really amazing song."

"What song?"

"Amazed by Lonestar. Then there was the sex and I'm not saying it was bad, no he was actually really good. But having sex with Spike is just wrong…"

"Did you just say you had sex with Spike?"

Buffy quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "No, no, I didn't just say I had sex with Spike."

"Yes you did! You had sex with Spike!"

"Yes okay, fine I did but you have to promise you won't tell anybody."

"Of course, you know I wouldn't tell anybody. Is everything okay?"

"No, not really because when I was going to talk to him Angel showed up and then there was an argument about him being here. So no, everything is not okay."

"You should go and talk to him."

"I don't think this is the best time to tell Angel about this."

"No not Angel… Spike."

At that time Anya came walking in. "Oo what about Spike?"

"Nothing!" Both Tara and Buffy replied.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh we decided on a game we can all play."

"Ok sure. What game?"

"It is called 'I've Never' and it involves a lot of alcohol."

"Count me in!" Buffy replied.


	12. I've Never

I've Never…

I've Never

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

"Okay, so we set eleven shot glasses, in the middle, and fill it with an alcoholic beverage. Then we go around and one person will say something they've never done before. Then the people who have done what you haven't done, they have to take a shot. Everybody understand?" Everyone nodded their heads in response to Anya, "Okay, let's start I'll go first." Anya began thinking of her first question.

"I've never had sex with a vampire." Immediately Buffy, Spike, and Angel took a shot. Fred shot a weird look at Wesley.

"She was with Angel," he whispered back.

"Okay my turn." Xander said enthusiastically, "I've never…had sex with a garden gnome." Anya reached for her shot glass and when she put it back down, all eyes were on her.

"What, it was a long time ago and besides I was bored."

"Okay let's continue," Willow said immediately following, "I've never cheated on a test." With that Spike, Buffy, Cordy, Wesley, Gunn, Anya, and Xander took their shots. Next came Tara's turn,

"I've never had sex with a guy." All other girls along with Spike and Angel took a shot.

"Man you two, you'll just do it will anybody," Gunn said to the two vampires.

"Wait. You two didn't. Did you?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"NO! No, never. Okay maybe once…or twice," Spike answered in a low voice.

"Oh. Ew. Gross. Nasty," were all replies to this new information.

"It's not are fault Dru and Darla were kinky." Angel said with embarrassment.

"Okay moving on, I never want to have this conversation again." Spike said getting on with the game. Everyone except Angel and Spike took a shot.

"Again, moving on. I never peed in my pants in high school." Buffy stated partly proud of herself. Embarrassed Xander reached for his shot and downed it.

"What? It was the clown!" Xander said in his defense.

"Gross. Oh I gave the perfect one. I have never worn a pink dress." Cordy said quickly after. Soon followed with Buffy, Anya, Fred, and Spike taking their drinks.

"So what Xander told us was true?" Anya asked.

"Hey! I didn't have any clothes." Spike stated.

"Why not?" Angel quickly asked.

"Apparently he was taking a shower." Xander answered for Spike.

"Angel. Your turn," Buffy interrupted.

"Well in that case I've never worn panty hose." Soon there was Cordy, Fred, Anya, Willow, Tara, Buffy and Spike drinking.

"Before anyone says anything, they went with the dress," Spike said defensively.

"Anyway I believe it's my turn now?" Wesley asked, "So, okay. I've never worn high heeled shoes."

"Will you, bloody people, just leave me alone!" Spike shouted before downing the shot. Also followed by all the girls.

"Can we please change the subject?" Spike asked getting a little annoyed.

"Fine," Gunn replied, "my turn. I've never had sex in a public facility." Anya, Xander, Spike, Buffy, Angel and Cordy all took a shot. Xander was suddenly surprised,

"Buffy how? What? When?"

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out."

"But…"

"My turn," Fred jumped in trying to help Buffy out a little, "Um…Well I've never worn a thong before." Anya, Buffy, Cordy, and Willow all downed a shot while Spike mumbled under his breath,

"Bloody hell," before taking his too. Again when he was done, everybody except Buffy was staring at him.

"I had no underwear and Buffy wouldn't allow me to wear the dress without any."

"Anya your turn. I would like to get the image of Spike in a thong out of my brain as soon as possible. Thanks." Xander begged.

"Alright fine. I've never had sex in a pool." Buffy, Spike, and Cordy took a shot.

"Again I ask, how? What? When?"

"Well in reply to your questions I say again, that is for me to know and for you never to find out."

"Okay fine I give up. I never had sex until I was 17." Everybody took a shot.

"Well Xander looks like you were last to lose your virginity." Spike spat out.

"So, at least I didn't dress up like a girl."

"Yeah, but…"

"Stop it. This could go on forever," Willow shouted to get them to stop. Now my turn…I've never had sex with a slayer." Xander, Spike, and Angel all took a shot.

"So Spike which one was it, the one from China, or New York?" Angel asked curiously.

"Neither." Spike replied.

"Come on tell us which one then."

"It doesn't matter now drop it Peaches."

"I won't drop it until you tell me. Now which one was it?"

"Angel it really doesn't matter." Tara spoke.

"Yes it does."

"No, it really doesn't," Buffy chipped in.

"You two didn't. Did you?" Angel asked looking from Buffy to Spike.

"Well…um…yes." Buffy answered all embarrassed. After a couple of seconds of silence Buffy spoke, "So who wants cake?" Buffy asked before heading straight to the kitchen. Soon followed by Willow.


	13. Karaoke

I've Never…

Karaoke

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Not really. It's just…"

"Buffy I don't understand why you would sleep with Spike unless you were drunk but…"

"I wasn't drunk. I'm the one who suggested moving it to the bedroom in the first place."

"Oh...oh, okay why don't you explain it from the beginning," Willow suggested while taking a seat.

"Okay, it was the night we all went to the Bronze and when we came home I was being grumpy Buffy. I told him I was partly mad because I only got one dance. So he put in one of his country CD's and…"

"Wait did you say country?" Buffy nodded her head.

"Remind me to make fun of him later. Now continue."

"Ok so he put in one of his country CD's and we listened to a song or two and then this slow song came on called Amazed and he asked me to dance and I did. He was so sweet and nice and for once everything seemed to fit together. During the song I looked at him and something just clicked and then we kissed. Then when I looked back into his eyes he told me he loved me. Then I told him we should move it upstairs and then we did."

"Oh that was sweet, but are you too together now or what?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean the next day when I woke up I was a little disgusted with myself, but then I realized that is was my idea in the first place so I couldn't get mad at him. I did regret it just a little and when I told him he kind of flipped out and left. Later when I finally found the courage to go and talk to him that I maybe wanted to start something Angel came and I forgot about everything. Then last night we slept together."

"You did WHAT? While Angel was here in the house."

"No not sex. I meant sleeping together as in him lying with me. And now I'm not quite sure."

"You have to tell him."

"No, I can't."

"Buffy you have to tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel."

"Then think about it."

* * *

"I think we should do karaoke." Tara suggested having a plan to get Buffy and Spike to at least talk to each other. 

"That sounds like fun," Cordy agreed.

"What sounds like fun?" Willow questioned coming back into the living room followed by Buffy who just sat on the couch without looking at anybody.

"Karaoke," Fred answered Willow.

"Yeah okay we can do that."

* * *

"Okay so who's gonna start?" Angel inquired, "What about you Fred?" 

"Oh I can't. I don't like to sing. Why don't you sing?"

"Oh I wasn't planning on singing. Not in front of you guys."

"So you can sing in front of twenty-or-so demons but you can't sing in front of us," Cordy told Angel.

"Fine!"

"Oh great Peaches is singing. Where's the earplugs?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Spike."

"Hey Tara and I are going to go grab some cake. You just start without us."

"No, no, it's okay we'll wait," Angel insisted.

"Oh no I wanna hear this, we will not be waiting," Xander stated. Willow and Tara just left laughing at Xander. Angel started singing a very poor version of Mandy by Barry Manilow.

"Okay Willow I am about to tell you something that you might not like a whole lot."

"Tara? Sweety, you're not leaving me are you?" Willow asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Oh, no I could never."

"Oh, good," Willow said with relief, "Well then what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well Buffy told me about her sleeping with Spike before the game."

"But I thought that I was her best friend."

"She didn't exactly tell me she just kind of let it slip by accident."

"I guess that is reasonable." In the background they heard Angel's singing end and Wesley, Cordy, and Gunn's begin; singing We Are the Champions.

"Also, I have a plan."

"Oo, oo, plan. Plans are usually good. What's it for?"

"Well I was thinking I should sing."

"Um…Tara, honey, I don't think singing is a plan for anything."

"Oh but it is. You will just have to wait and see what happens."

"Now I'm confused."

"Let's just go back in there."

"You sang Barry Manilow, you are just so predictable."

"I am not predictable, Captain Peroxide."

"You so are."

"So now everyone is predictable?" Buffy blurted out, "Forget that. Tara your turn."


	14. Re Amazed

I've Never…

Re-Amazed

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

* * *

Tara began searching through the CD's trying to find the right one. 

"Aha!" she exclaimed after finding it.

"What song are you going to sing?" Buffy questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh come on. You can tell us," Fred begged.

"No, you won't be waiting much longer." Tara turned to the stereo and slipped in the CD, and changed it to track 2. As soon as the song began Spike and Buffy recognized it immediately. Neither knowing what to do they both looked at the ground.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

As Tara continued, they continued to look at the ground.

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Buffy lifted her head up to look at Spike.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

Spike looks at Buffy and gives her a small smile.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

Buffy suddenly found her feet very interesting.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Willow watched Spike and Buffy intently while her girlfriend sang.

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Buffy began to lift herself off the couch

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

I got to go to the bathroom," Buffy told everyone as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Isn't the bathroom upstairs?" Xander asked, not really asking anyone.

* * *

As Buffy sat on her back porch she could feel someone coming up behind her, 

"How'd you escape?" Buffy requested.

"Bloody wankers don't even know I left," Spike told, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"How can you act like nothing happened between us, Spike?"

"You said you didn't want anything to happen so I figure I might as well forget about the whole thing."

"No I didn't ever say I didn't want anything. To tell you the truth I was coming to your room to talk about the whole thing, but then Angel showed up."

"Bloody Peaches, always screws everything up for me."

"Well now that we are alone, do you think we could talk?"

* * *

Soon after Tara ended the song Angel spoke, 

"Where's Buffy? She should be back by now."

"Don't forget Spike. He disappeared too," Gunn added, but got a small glare from Angel at the mention of Spike's name.

"I'll go check for her in the kitchen," Xander insisted.

"I'll come with." Anya said following him. As they entered the kitchen there was no sign of either Buffy or Spike.

"Oh look no one is here. Let's have sex."

"Anya, we need to find Buffy first, "Maybe she went out back for some air. She did drink quite a bit," the minute Xander opened the back door he slammed it shut again. "I don't think we need to look out there again." Xander stated making his way back to where everybody else was.

"What the…" Anya letting her curiosity get the better of her opened the door Xander had just slammed and peaked out. To her amusement there just so happened to be Buffy and Spike making out while completely oblivious that anyone was watching.


	15. Good Kisser

I've Never…

Good Kisser

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

"I didn't think Spike would be that good of a kisser." Anya said to herself joining everyone else.

Having Xander overhear her he shouted, "What?"

"You know back there on the porch, I was watching Buffy and Spike and he seems like a really good kisser?"

"You were watching?"

"Whoa hold up. Slow down, and rewind." Cordy interrupted.

"Out back Buffy and Spike. Spike good kisser," Anya repeated slowly.

"Spike and Buffy were kissing?" Cordy asked.

"No…" Anya started but was interrupted by Angel.

"O thank god. That is one bad joke Anya."

"Could you please let me finish? As I was saying, they weren't kissing, they are kissing."

"You are joking right? Please say you're joking." Wesley spoke.

"No I'm not joking. Even ask Xander he saw it too." Anya pointed Xander's way.

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Angel asked wide-eyed.

"Are you crazy? I don't plan on making The Slayer and a Vampire mad at me thank you very much."

"Well if you won't then I will." Angel marched towards the spot where Buffy and Spike are.

"Angel please stop and think about what you are about to do." Fred said trying to calm him down.

"I know exactly what I am about to do. I'm going to kill Spike like I should have done a long, long time ago." Angel grabbed a stake and walked out the back door.

* * *

Spike and Buffy quickly pulled apart from each other as a very furious Angel came rampaging through the door. 

"I'm going to kill you." Angel said furiously. With all his might, he plunged the stake toward Spike's heart.


	16. Never

I've Never…

Never

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

Just centimeters away from Spike's heart, Buffy grabbed Angel's wrist and pushed him back.

"You couldn't have stopped him any faster, luv," Spike said while glancing between Buffy and Angel. Buffy just ignored him and looked at Angel,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy questioned furiously.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"You don't know him like I do."

"Maybe not but I know who he can be. You don't get to decide what's right for me and most importantly who's right for me. If I choose spike then that's who I'm gonna be with."

"Well then, who do you choose?" Buffy gave him a 'you already know' look.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go get some cake then," Angel said before walking in the door and right up to his temporary room. Spike looked at Buffy before he spoke,

"So I guess you choose me then." Buffy nodded her head and walked to him.

"Now we just have to tell everybody," Buffy nervously said before she gave him a quick kiss and lead him into the house.

"How do you think everybody is going to react?"

"I don't know we just have to wait and see," Buffy answered before walking into the living room where everybody has gathered.

"Buffy! Hi. Can I ask you something?" Anya quit her argument with Cordy to ask. 

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Is Spike a good kisser?"

"And you're asking me this why?"

"I think you should answer the bird, I would love to hear the answer too," Spike interrupted.

"Anya that would be none of your business," Buffy insisted.

"Well it's my business isn't it?" Spike pursued.

"But not for Anya to know or anyone else for that matter," Buffy added when she saw Cordy about to speak.

"Buffy I don't think you knowing if Spike is a good kisser or not, is exactly a good thing."

"Yeah I would have to agree with Xander."

"But Wesley they make such a cute couple. They both have blonde hair, well not the same type of blonde but still blonde. Oo and then there isn't a major height difference…"

"Fred okay calm down." Gunn requested.

"Are you calling me short Fred?" Spike asked although looking at Buffy.

"So you're saying I'm short?" Buffy asked Spike.

"You know what never mind, I will punish you later mister. And Xander I don't care what you think," Buffy said from Spike to Xander.

"But, but, but," Xander continued.

"No Xander I don't want to hear anymore about it from you. Tell ya what if things go bad or Spike kills me or whatever, I'll let you be the one to say I told you so."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"So peroxide boy, when do you plan on screwing up?" Spike took one look at Buffy and said,

"Never."

"Yeah right," Xander spoke with a sarcastic voice.

"Well I'm going to try anyway ."

"Aw, Spike you are so sweet, Xander why couldn't you be more like Spike?" Anya questioned.

"You're kidding right?" Xander spoke, "you want me to be more like and evil, vicious, killing vampire?"

"No I want you to be all sweet and kind."

"Spike can't be sweet and kind."

"Not trying to be rude or anything but where did Spike and Buffy go?" Gunn interrupted.

"I'm not going to be opening any doors until they are found." Xander quickly stated.


	17. Going Going Gone

**A/N: It might take us a little longer to update since we aren't in the same state anymore but we are working as best and as fast as we can.**

I've Never…

Going, Going, Gone

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

"Mmm…Morning," Buffy said as she woke up.

"Morning to you too luv," Spike replied with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Everything, mainly because, Peaches, is leaving today."

"So he's your number one?" Buffy mocked.

"Yeah, right, Captain Forehead is on my mind all night and day," Spike stated sarcastically.

"Well you do always seem to bring him up. I will never understand why you two hate each other so much," Buffy spoke while snuggling closer to Spike.

"Don't you worry about it kitten. You will always be my number one ," Spike said seriously, kissing the top of Buffy's head, "We should probably head downstairs before they send somebody up here looking for us."

"Yes, but first a shower," giving Spike a quick kiss and saying, "I shall be back," she left to the bathroom.

* * *

All most everyone was downstairs when Buffy and Spike made their way to the kitchen. 

"So what are we doing?" Buffy asked bouncily, getting herself some orange juice.

"We are just waiting for Angel to come down so they can make their way back to L.A.," Willow said looking at the couple walking in.

"Speak of the devil," Cordy teased, seeing Angel walking down the stairs.

"Ha, ha, Cordy very funny," Angel said being in a grumpy mood, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"A-Angel? H-How are y-you getting t-to L.A. w-with it being d-day like outside?" Tara asked still not completely comfortable being around Angel.

"The wheels are tinted up," Gunn spoke up.

"Well technically the windows of our vehicle, not the wheels because frankly it would be impossible to have tinted rubber and…"

"Slow down Fred, we get the picture."

"Bathroom! With a long trip ahead who knows when I will need to relieve myself next," Fred babbled on heading to the restroom.

* * *

As Angel and his crew left Buffy and co. watched the vehicle pull away from Buffy's living room window. With the exception of Spike who watched from the shadows. 

"Going…going…gone!" Spike shouted when you could no longer see any trace of the vehicle.

"Spike!" Buffy glared.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am just as happy as Spike is about this. I just wish I got to say something funny or witty first. Something like 'Ding, dong, the wicked witch is dead'," Xander said.

"But sweety, that has nothing to do with this situation," Anya spoke.

"What? Of course it does you see…" Everyone just made their way back into the kitchen laughing at Xander

* * *

Later in the middle of the big discussion everyone was having about Rocky and Bullwinkle Buffy gasped, 

"Ewwy!"

"What is it?" Spike asked concerned.

"The cake it was left out all night and now it's all icky."

"But a lot of people said they got cake last night, I would have thought that it would be all gone by now," Anya stated.

"Well if that's true how come there is a whole icky cake here, untouched?" Buffy questioned showing them all the cake.

"Oh, that reminds me! Xander you wanna hear something funny?" Willow questioned.

"Of course," was his reply. Buffy just threw the cake in the trash and took her place back on Spike's lap.

"You know that country song Tara sang last night? Well that song came off a country CD which just so happens to belong to Spike." With that everyone was laughing. Except Spike.

"Ha-bloody-ha, Red."

"Oh my god! I don't think I can breathe," Xander said falling out of his chair.


	18. Sam

**A/N: I know we have already said this but some people must have missed it, yes we killed Dawn because we didn't like her and that is really the only reason. And we know the characters are a little out of character but it's our story and we can do what we like with it. We also know that our chapters are a little short so we can try and work on that. If you see like any major mistakes with our story please tell us and we will be happy to fix them.**

I've Never…

Sam

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss

As Spike slipped his hands under Buffy's shirt there was a rustle in the bush behind them.

"We should see what that is," Buffy got out in between kisses.

"Yeah we probably should," was all Spike replied as he continued kissing her. The rustling continued to get louder.

"Mmm…Spike we should really check that out."

"Don't wanna," Spike protested.

"You're such a big baby."

"Yeah I know, but you love me anyways."

"That I do," Buffy stated giving him a small kiss on the tip of his nose. All of a sudden a Suvolte Demon jumped out of the trees and charged at the kissing couple. Just as they realized there was a demon coming after them, it was already to late. The Suvolte grabbed Spike by the shoulders and easily threw him aside and into a headstone.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, running towards him. With that mistake the Suvolte picked up the slayer's earlier discarded sword. With Buffy just a few feet away Spike yelled, "Buffy! Watch out!" As Buffy turned to see behind her, she suddenly felt the penetration of her own sword go into her stomach and out her back.

"Now you're gunna get it mate," Spike said to the demon standing over his girlfriend's fainted body. As the vampire marched towards the demon someone else jumped in giving the Suvolte a giant kick to the stomach.

"Oi! I am suppose to be the knight-in-bloody-armor," Spike yelled turning to the intruder. There he saw the last person he expected. Riley.

"What the hell do you think you are still doing here Spike?" Riley asked furiously.

"Well, I am trying to avenge my girlfriend but you just so rudely interrupted," Spike told him while giving the Suvolte a couple of punches.

"Excuse me? Your girlfriend? You wish," Riley said while pushing Spike out of the way so he could fight the demon.

"Well, she ain't yours," Spike replied shoving Riley. Then he was being shoved back.

"You know, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Well here's your chance," Spike said while opening his duster for a clear view of his heart. All of a sudden the Suvolte started spazzing out with electricity shooting through its body. Then fell to the ground with a large thump. Standing there behind the demon's body there was a pretty brunette. Spike just glanced at the new comer and went straight to Buffy's side.

"Luv, you need to try and stay awake," he shook her lightly before picking her up in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riley piped up.

"Taking her home." With that Spike was gone and on his way to Rivello Drive.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang! Was what was heard in the Summer's house hold. As Willow opened the door, a crazed Riley marched in along with a calm brunette.

"Spike has Buffy. He took her before I could do anything. We need to load up and find them." He just went on and on. Then Anya butted in,

"It won't be that hard to find them considering they went upstairs about five minutes ago so Spike could get Buffy all patched up. She had a sword shoved through like a kabob. See there's the sword," Anya pointed to the bottom of the stairs where Buffy's sword sat all covered in her own blood.

"Did I miss something?" Riley asked mouth gaped open.

"No you didn't miss something, you missed a lot of things," Xander said in reply.

"How much could I really miss in a year?"

"Why don't you try Joyce dying, Dawn dying, and Spike being good," Willow said staring evilly at Riley.

* * *

"Is that better, pet?" Spike asked with concern.

"Better," Buffy answered giving Spike a small smile.

"I'll let you get some rest," Spike said heading out her room.

"Nu-uh," Spike turned to Buffy with a raised eyebrow, "you're not allowed to leave."

"And why's that ducks?"

"I need to get better, and you see I read in this book that if you have a peroxide haired vampire named Spike next to you, you'll heal faster," Buffy spoke while nodding her head.

"Oh really?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face, " and what book would that be luv?" He questioned walking back to Buffy's bed.

"Actually, it's a very common book, called The Book of Buffy Summers."

"Well in that case I won't be leaving your side."

"Yay! You know what, I had a strange dream. It was that Riley came back…" Then out of nowhere a yell came from downstairs,

"ALL VAMPIRES ARE EVIL!"

"So I guess it wasn't a dream."

* * *

Buffy slowly came down the stairs leaning on Spike.

When she looked into the living room she now knew for sure it wasn't a dream.

"Buffy, you're ok. I thought that…" Riley began before he got interrupted.

"Riley, what are you doing here?"

"We were tracking down a demon, a Suvolte to be exact, and it brought us here to Sunnydale. When we got here it headed towards the cemetery. We think it set up a nest somewhere near. When we found it you," he said looking towards Buffy, "were bleeding and Spike," he said with disgust in his voice, "was heading towards its. Then without us noticing Sam came behind it and tazored it."

"See luv, told you we should have checked that out."

"Spike don't start. You know I said that. Also who is Sam and where is he?"

"Sam is using the restroom and SHE is…"

"And she is what?" Sam questioned walking back into the living room.

"I was just telling them why we were here and who you are."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Samantha Finn."

"Wait! Did you just say Finn?" Xander asked a little confused.

"Yes, I'm Riley's wife."

"Riley are you two married?" Buffy questioned still processing everything.

"Yes I was going to tell you just with your little accident I didn't get the chance to." Riley explained.

"Yeah, come on Buffy. I mean you were so busy that I bet you haven't even told Riley about you and Spike yet." Anya stated.

"What?" Riley questioned making sure he heard correctly.

"Ummm…" Buffy nervously said whilst looking towards the ground.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Well ummm…"

"I…I can't believe this." Riley angrily stated. He walked over to Sam and pulled her towards the front door. "Come on Sam we're leaving. I can't…I just….What were you thinking?" With that he left.


	19. Strippers

I've Never…

Strippers

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

"Well, that was fun. So, who's up for the Bronze?" Anya asked breaking the silence. Just a few seconds after Buffy turned to Spike,

"Salty nectar…now please."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I just want to stop by our place first," Xander agreed.

"Yes, I would like to change into something much more attractive," Anya added.

"Yeah I'd like to change also, so why don't we all meet up there in about an hour?" Tara asked. After everyone agreed they all parted their separate ways.

"Hey Spike I am gunna go change, could you help me? My side still hurts, but it's healing pretty good."

"I don't see the point though, you just can't improve on perfection," Spike said following behind Buffy as she went up the stairs.

"You sweet talker," Buffy said stopping and turning to give Spike a kiss, and then making her way up the rest of the stairs and into her room. Soon Buffy was pulling out a red long-sleeve top, a pair of black pants and black boots to go with it.

"Spike?"

"Yes luv?"

"Could you help me with my shoes, I can't reach that far down quite yet."

"Of course." Soon Buffy was ready to go and they made their way to the Bronze.

As they entered the crammed building Buffy spotted all her friends sitting around a table already.

"Finally," Willow said aloud seeing Buffy and Spike grabbing chairs to join everybody.

"We weren't that long," Buffy said looking at Willow.

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to be mean. It's just that Xander said he had something to tell us and we had to wait 'til you two got here, and now that you are he can tell us."

"Yes please tell us," Anya said excitedly. Xander stood up and walked in front of Anya, going down on one knee he pulled out a ring,

"Anyanka Christina Emanuella Jenkins, will you marry me?" Anya stares at him a moment, then slaps him across the face.

"Can I take that as a maybe?"

"You're proposing to me!"

"Yes…"

"You're proposing to me 'cause you're dying! And you think it's romantic and sexy and, and you know you're not gonna have to go through with it 'cause you're gonna die!"

"Anya!" Xander interrupted her, "I'm not dying."

"You're not?"

"No." Xander stated seriously.

"Well then yes, defiantly yes," Anya answered grabbing Xander in a big hug.

"Aw, you guys, I am so happy for you," Willow said giving the couple a hug. Everybody gave their congratulations. "So who's up for dancing?" Willow asked awhile later.

"Sure, but only if it's a slow song. My side is still not healed completely."

Just then a slow song came on.

"Well it looks like we're dancing luv." Spike said offering his hand.

"Looks like." Buffy took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

"Buffy, open this door." Anya yelled from outside the Summer's house.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?"

Buffy rolled over and looked at the clock. "Almost 6:30. Why is she here now?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Bloody hell! Go and answer the door."

When the door opened Anya saw an angry Buffy standing there.

"Why are you here at 6:30 in the morning?" Buffy looked at Anya also noticing a groggy Tara and Willow standing behind her holding what looked like wedding catalogs.

"We have to begin planning for the wedding. I mean we only have little time to plan so the quicker the better." Anya explained pushing past Buffy into her living room followed by Willow and Tara.

"Hey at least she didn't come knocking at your door at 5?" Willow complained dropping everything on the floor.

"Hey!" Anya yelled going over to pick up the books, "Don't drop those."

"Now let's get started."

It was about an hour later and Anya was still rambling on about when she wanted the wedding.

"So I was thinking maybe a June wedding. But then I remembered that they always had the highest percentage of calls for vengeance."

"Okay." All three of them said starting to get a little annoyed.

"So now I'm leaning towards as soon as damn possible. I mean, mortal life being so short, we gotta get in as much marital bliss as we can before we wither and die. I mean, there's just so much to consider, though, I mean, planning the wedding, and, and new cars, a house and babies. You HAVE to plan for babies, or they just run roughshod over your entire existence. And…"

"Okay Anya we get it. We will help you with anything you need. Just breathe," Willow said finally getting Anya to stop.

"Okay… anyways we need to plan my bridal shower. I mean you need to know what you're going to get me. We should have it about a week before the wedding. That way…"

"Anya, sorry I'm late," Xander apologized entering the Summer's residence.

"Oh that's okay it gave me more time to plan the bridal shower. Where do we order obscenely muscular male strippers?"

"Anya, no strippers," Xander said a little jealous.

"You're right. That would cost me my pretty green money. If I wanted a stripper I would just ask Spike. I mean have you seen his body. Well I know Buffy has, so Buffy do you think Spike would mind?"

"What would or wouldn't I mind?" Spike asked coming down the stairs.

"About time you came downstairs," Spike went over to Buffy and gave her a quick kiss.

"So again what would or wouldn't I mind?" He looks around the room then at Anya.

"I want you to be a stripper at my bridal shower."

"Anya, again NO strippers, especially not Spike."

"I have to agree with the whelp here. I am not going to strip for a bunch of your lady friends."

"So you won't strip for us but didn't you run around the Bronze 'O say naked'."

"That was different."

"Fine! Buffy we will have to find a stripper so we will talk later." She said while heading out the door.

"Anya didn't you hear me NO strippers." Xander said following behind her.


	20. Our Wedding

I've Never…

Our Wedding

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

Later that day Anya happened to gather a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box,

"So Anya, what's the big emergency?" Willow asked with her head lying down on the table. With that said everybody brought their attention to Anya.

"My wedding of course! I need to find the perfect dress, and food, and, and, guests…" Anya just continued listing things. When Anya mentioned guests Xander had a thought spring to his mind,

"An? Honey," Xander interrupted, "what about Giles? We are going to invite him right?"

"Definitely, we can not have my wedding without all the people I know."

"You mean **our **wedding."

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Anyway back to the point. We might want to inform him of the wedding that way he doesn't make any plans and not be able to come."

"Giles is not, not coming to my wedding."

"You mean he is coming to your wedding?" Willow questioned.

"That's what I said," Anya answered.

"It's **OUR** wedding. Not yours, **ours**," Xander said again.

"All the groom does is show up," Spike told Xander.

"I guess that's true," Xander said taking a seat.

"Anya, I don't think that this is the type of emergency for a Scooby meeting," Tara spoke politely.

"Of course it is. I need all of your help, I can't plan this wedding on my own," Anya proclaimed. After about three hours of going through wedding catalogs Spike spoke up,

"Okay this is boring. Well it was boring after the first five minutes, so I just quit and pretended to be looking, but now that's gotten boring too."

"Spike!" Anya yelled, "You weren't helping! Oh my god! Do you expect me to plan this wedding without everybody's help?"

"No I just expect you to plan it without me, because I am going home," Spike got up and started leaving, but paused as he reached the door, "Anyone seen my blanket?"

"Yeah here it is sweetie," Buffy spoke walking over to Spike giving him his blanket, "I'll help ya get home."

"Buffy! Now you're not helping me!" Anya exclaimed.

"Anya, we have been going through catalogs for like three hours now. I am getting kind of tired, and hungry. I'll help you out more, later okay?"

"You just want to go home and have sex with Spike."

"No I jus…"

"Oh Buffy it's okay, I don't want to deprive someone from a much needed orgasm."

"Okay let's get going," Buffy said while pushing a laughing Spike out the door.

"Oi, watch it! I could have dropped my blanket, then you wouldn't be getting any of those orgasms Anya was talking about." With that comment a blushing Buffy turned to shut the door to the Magic Box.

"I'll give Giles a call for you when I get home," was the last thing Buffy said to everyone.

"Thank You!" Anya yelled after.

* * *

"Hey Giles." 

"Buffy?"

"No it's Tom Cruise. Of course it's me, silly."

"Well it's wonderful to hear from you. What type of crisis has come up?"

"Oh no crisis. Well Anya going off on wedding magazines would probably be considered a crisis, but not one of your expertises. Anyway, I was calling to tell you that Xander and Anya are getting married, and you are invited."

"Well I should hope so."

"Well the wedding is going to be in about six months. Anya is pretty excited about the whole deal, you are lucky you aren't here."

"Probably, it was nice talking to you Buffy, I shall see you in a couple of months."

"It was good to talk to you too, bye."

"Bye Buffy."

"So have a nice chat with the watcher?" Spike said entering the kitchen with just a towel around his waist.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk to him again, but there is something that is definitely wrong."

"Really you think something is wrong with the watcher?"

"No nothing's wrong with Giles."

"Then what?"

"You took a shower without me," Buffy answered stalking towards him with her bottom lip stuck out.

"Aw, poor baby," Spike placed his hand on her hips, "there will be other times."

"I know but still," Buffy said pulling Spike's head down for a deep kiss. After pulling away to breathe Spike looked at Buffy,

"Hey, I think that one of those other times is now don't you?" Buffy just nodded and pulled Spike up the stairs to the bathroom.


	21. Vows and Speeches

I've Never…

Vows and Speeches

PG-13

Summary: Set during and after the end of The Gift. Dawn dies instead of Buffy. Buffy doesn't want to be alone in her house so she turns to Spike for company. With a pink dress and a lot of alcohol involved the two become closer. AtS crossover.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, it all belongs to Joss.

6 Months Later:

"Buffy, it's hideous," horrified Willow complains, "Oh my god, Buffy. Look at its arms!"

"I know. But it's my duty. I'm ... Buffy the bridesmaid." Buffy strongly said.

"Duty-schmuty. I'm supposed to be best man. Shouldn't I be all... Marlene Dietrich-y in a dashing tuxedo number?"

"No." Buffy replied quickly.

"Oh." Willow replies all pouty.

"That would be totally unfair. We must share equally in the cosmic joke that is bridesmaids-dom." At that time Anya walked into the room and stared at the two.

"Oh! Don't you guys look beautiful. But enough about you, I still need help with the vows. Tara said she would be here in a second to also help." Anya excitingly rambled.

"Okay I'm here." Tara announced when she entered the room. "Now you can do your vows."

Anya walked in front of the mirror and gestured for them to come and help her with the back of her dress.

"Okay um... I, Anya promise to love…and to cherish…Ew, no not cherish, … and to honor you, not obey you… who do you think you are, like a sea captain or something?" Anya stopped when she heard chuckling from the others.

"What? Is something funny?" Anya questioned.

"No, n-nothing, sweetie, just, just keep still. Please continue." Tara said smiling at Buffy and Willow.

"Wait before you begin," Willow interrupted, "I am going to go and check on the husband-to-be."

"Ok," Anya said smiling thinking about Xander, "Now continuing. However I entrust you … with my heart. You better take care of it…it's all I have…I will protect you…and take care of you…like a little stray…wait no… like a…a little mangy, ugly, horrible, stray kitten that needs a home. No that's not right either. "

* * *

"Look at you. You look great, Mr. About-To-Get-Married." Willow exclaimed when she walked in the room and went over to give Xander a hug. 

"Thank you but Spike helped me out some. I mean the last time I put on a tux was prom that was ages ago."

"Yeah prom it's a good thing I realized I was gay, otherwise, hey, you, me and formal wear..." Xander gives a small smile then looks over at Spike who has a confused look on his face.

"It was just an incident nothing uhhh…never mind I'll tell ya later."

Willow looked over at Spike and gave him a small smile when she realized he wasn't dressed.

"Spike your not dressed yet. Buffy isn't going to like that, let-alone Anya. You heard her yesterday when she called yet another unimportant Scooby meeting, all males must be in a black tuxedo and us girls have to be in this hideous dress. Now go and get dressed mister or I'll tell Anya and I don't think we want to know what'll happen." Willow addressed.

When Spike didn't budge she made her resolve face and Spike knew that she meant it.

"Fine, but when this little shin-dig is over it comes off."

Willow and Xander watched him leave before they said anything.

"Can't wait to see what he is going to look like in a tux."

"Hopefully I can contain my laughter during the wedding." Xander laughed picturing him with the all black tux and his bleached-blonde hair. It just didn't go.

"So have you worked on your vows?" Xander pondered for a bit.

After a while Willow spoke again.

"Anya's vows are very….you know Anya-ee." Xander chuckled at that.

"I am going to wait because I am going to say what is in my heart at that time when I have to say them."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Spike said when he walked back into the room.

"Hold on let me take a minute to laugh." After a couple of minutes Xander calmed down.

"You can laugh all you want Harris but you need to get ready. It is going to start soon."

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"May I come in?" Giles asked.

"Oh yeah come on in Giles."

"Well don't you look lovely!" He said gesturing towards Anya.

"I know. I mean, I am the luckiest ex-demon in the world. I mean, to be able to find the one person in all dimensions that I was meant to be with, and have everything work out exactly as I dreamed." Anya had a huge smile on her face when all of a sudden she remembered one thing she forgot.

"O god! I forgot my flower girl." Everybody looked at Anya.

"D-Do you really n-need one?" Tara questioned.

"Yes everything has to be perfect. Where am I going to find one in the next couple of minutes?" Anya started to panic and before she could start again Spike walked in.

"Just wanted to let you ladies know that you need to start heading out." Spike said then looked at Buffy.

Buffy just smiled at him.

When nobody moved Spike questioned, "What's the problem?"

"Anya just realized she forgot the flower girl." Buffy replied while walking over to him.

"Why don't you have the watcher do it?" Spike stated really not meaning it just trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha like hell I will." Giles replied.

"Yeah you will." Anya announced happy she got her flower girl or flower boy in her case.

"No I won't."

"Oh come on Giles all you were going to do is sit with everybody else and besides you are my only choice." Anya said moving to stand in front of him.

When Giles looked around the room he saw a very smiley Spike, a grinning Buffy and Tara, and Willow with her resolve face. He knew Anya would freak if he said no, so did the others. So what choice did he really have?

"Oh, fine." Giles answered, "Let's head out."

Spike went to open the door and everybody stated exiting when Giles gestured for Spike to go ahead.

"Oh no, after you flower girl." He said emphasizing the word girl.

"That's flower boy, thank you very much. Now lets go before Anya starts yelling."

* * *

At the back of the church everybody was paring up and getting in order to walk down the isle. 

"Well don't you look sexy." Buffy said looking up at Spike.

"And you look beautiful as always." Buffy blushed at his comment.

Spike leant down and to give Buffy a kiss when Anya began speaking. "Let's go its starting."

As the slow wedding music started up, Giles made his way down the aisle towards Xander while embarrassingly tossing flowers from his little pink basket.

As Giles was about a third of his way down the aisle Willow and Tara made their way towards Xander with their arms linked.

Next came Spike with Buffy attached to his arm.

Last came Anya, by herself, walking in the middle of the aisle, with her bouquet in hand.

As she came to Xander he grabbed her hand and they turned to face each other.

* * *

"And the couple shall proceed with their vows." The priest announced. 

"Ok, umm, I, Xander, promise to honor, and to cherish you. I will take care of you when you're sick, and when you're dying," Anya's about to say something with a scared face which Xander notices, "which won't come for a long, long, time." With that Anya's face goes back to normal.

"I promise to keep you safe, and to protect you no matter what. I will try to never hurt you or make you sad. I guess what I am trying to say is that; I promise to love you with all I'm worth forever and more." With that he placed the ring on her finger.

When Xander was done the priest looked at Anya gesturing for her to go.

"I, Anya promise to love you, to cherish you, to honor you, but not to obey you of course, because that's anachronistic and misogynistic and who do you think you are, like a sea captain or something? I do however entrust you with my heart. Take care of my heart, won't you please? Take care of it because, it's all that I have. And, if you let me, I'll take care of your heart too. I'll protect it and tend to it, like a, a little mangy stray that needs a home. Uh, I promise...to have sex with you whenever ... I want. I pledge to be your friend, and your wife, and your confidant, and your sex poodle. I want to marry you, Xander, because ... I love you and I'll always love you. And ... before I knew you, I was like a completely different person. Not even a person, really. I had seen what love could do to people, and it was hurt and sadness. Alone was better. And then, suddenly there was you, and ... you knew me. You saw me, and it was this ... thing. You make me feel safe and warm. I get it now. I finally get love, Xander. I really do. I love you." Once Anya had finished she placed the ring on Xander's finger.

"Now that these two people have declared their love to one another, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that Xander and Anya kissed.

* * *

Later at the Casa de Summers where the reception was being held, Buffy stood up on a chair, and clanked her spoon on the side of her glass of wine to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on her she started to speak, 

"Hi everyone, yeah, well Anya has given the job of giving a speech, so yeah I am gunna try my best at this. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am glad to see that Anya and Xander have found each other, and I hope they never let go. No matter what happens, I hope that they entrust their friends to help them through tough times…so here's to the new couple," Buffy then raised her glass, and everyone said 'to the new couple' and taking a sip of their beverage. Just then Anya jumped up,

"Yay, thank you Buffy now I believe Willow had a speech," Anya spoke turning to Willow,

"I-I did?"

"Yes you do."

"Um…well okay…well, Anya and Xander, I've know Xander since kinder garden, there is a whole yellow crayon story that is not going to be told here, anyway I've know him all my life and to see him now, married, it's actually a big shock… I didn't expect for him to be the first married out of our Scooby group… He really has changed over the years," Willow was trying to hide the tears that came to her eyes as she thought of past memories, "anyway, to Xander and Anya." Again everyone raised their beverages and said 'to Xander and Anya'. Again Anya jumped up, but this time she looked at Tara,

"Tara time for your speech."

"Well uh I don't really have one or anything…"

"Give one anyway."

"Okay, well…I haven't known Anya and Xander as long as most here have, but I would have to say…these two people are very loveable and pleasant to know, although they can only be taken in small portions. Uh…to the newly weds," Tara said raising her glass. Once again everyone raised their beverages and said 'to the newly weds'. As everyone started to go back to their original conversations, Anya again jumped up,

"An, honey I think that's enough speeches."

"No Xander I want to hear a speech from all member of the Scooby gang. It's my wedding day and I deserve to get what I want."

"Okay, okay, go ahead."

"Damn right I will," Anya once again hopped up and spoke,

"Giles! I believe it is your turn to give a speech," Everyone just let off a small groan, "Oh you just shut up, this is my wedding and I want to hear speeches so you best give me one Giles, right here and now."

"Fine, okay, I've know Xander since high school years. His not mine, "everyone let out a small laugh, "as Willow said he has changed a lot since then. Also, Anya, well what can I say about Anya, she hasn't really changed a whole lot to tell you the truth. So here's to the bride and groom." For a forth time everyone raised their glassed and said 'to the bride and groom'. Just then Spike came down from upstairs in his normal black attire.

"Oh, Spike you're turn to give a speech."

"Like bloody hell I will."

"Well you bloody hell will. This is my god damn wedding and I am telling you to give me a god damn speech."

"Fine you bloody bint I'll give you a speech," Spike took the drink out of the nearest person's hands and spoke, "This is my speech, to the welp and the bird, cheers," he tossed back the drink he stole only to spit it out once he realized it was yak's piss.

"Fine be like that, don't expect me to give a good speech at your wedding Spike," Anya said rudely. Buffy just walked over to Spike laughing. Spike wrapped his arms around her and went to give her a kiss, but Buffy stopped him,

"You don't expect me to kiss you do? After drinking that?" Buffy looked at the abandoned cup on the floor.

"Well then what do you expect me to do to get rid of this disgusting taste?"

"Go brush your teeth, and make sure you use mouth wash…why'd you change?"

"Because I looked bloody ridiculous in that tux."

"I thought you looked hot in it," Buffy said leaning closer to kiss him.

"Oh, yeah?" Spike said kissing her. After a heated kiss Buffy pulled away from Spike,

"Ew! Gross, nasty…"

"Oi! I am not that bad of a kisser."

"No you're not you are an awesome kisser, but I just kissed you, and you have yak piss breathe!" Spike just chuckled as they both went upstairs to get rid of the taste.

* * *

"Buffy?" Xander yelled walking around the house in search of said slayer. 

"Xander what are you doing? You are disturbing our guests," Anya commented.

"We are running low of beer."

"Oh in that case, Buffy!" Anya joined in. After thirty minutes of searching the whole house Xander said,

"I'll just go get it."

"Okay sweetie. You might want to grab a jacket to cover up the tux some."

"Yeah probably. Do you know where mine is?"

"Yeah it's in the closet."

"Thanks honey," Xander said giving Anya a kiss and making his way to the closet to retrieve his jacket. As he opened the door, there was Buffy. Along with a Spike attached to her mouth. Xander slammed the door shut and headed out the front door to get more beer, forgetting about his jacket,

"Well, I won't be opening that closet ever again."

Fini (The End)

**A/N: Many thanks to all that have read our story, also those who reviewed. We don't think that we will be writing a sequel to this story, but we are currently working on another story called Those Three Little Words. Hope you read it.**


End file.
